Mission Impossible: The Ninja and The King
by Sister Skye Abella Rei
Summary: A certain happygolucky Great Ninja has a little crush...and a certain brunette is determined to play matchmaker...with the help of her blond secret asassin, of course. Set in AU, guarenteed to be funny in the midst of seriousness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission Impossible:  
The Ninja and The King**_

_A.N. A while back I would say that Yuffie and Squall were the only ones who, at least in the world of Kingdom Hearts, would fit with one another. Now it seems like Squall and Aerith would go good together, but I will, as long as possible, fight for my original ships, Cloith and Squffie. _

_Oh yeah, Brunet is anyone with brown hair, brunette is a female with brown hair…Just in case it bugs someone for some unknown reason that I used brunette instead of brunet._

****

**Disclaimer: If I owned it…there would be more worlds in the game…and just a pinch more romance…you'd at least get to know for sure who the couples are…yeah…**

She couldn't explain why she felt the hammering in her chest when his face was near hers, or why her hand tingled when he helped her up, but always, during spars like these, she felt that the world was perfect; that the heartless could appear and rip her apart, and she would still be smiling. He was perfect, _perfect_. Everything about him, from the way his eyes fought shadows of the past as he sparred, to the way he half-heartedly objected to being called Squall.

She and Squall had been together for what seemed like ages but she knew were only a few years, and she hated that. She hated that there used to be someone who could make his eyes light up like she could only hope to be able to do in years to come. And always she was afraid; afraid that that person would come back and steal him away.

But what was she getting on about, anyway? He wasn't hers….She rose from the side of the roof, gently picked up her shuriken, and began to scrape away at the initials that had been beginning to come through.

Y+S

Equal what?

-------------------------::---------------------------------::---------------------------------

Aerith wasn't as fond of Tifa as she let on; or in actuality, as she didn't let on. That is to say, whenever the brunette appeared, kicking down doors and throwing punches, she quickly stole away to work on her _**experiment**_, so that her mouth didn't let any of the words bouncing around in her head escape.

"Tifa again?"

She turned around and smiled gently.

"She's very…loyal."

"She's very cheap, you mean."

"Leon!"

He laughed and walked up so that he was standing by her.

"She's very loyal to him, so much that her loyalty clouds her better judgment. Or perhaps he used to like girls who barged through steel doors three days a week screaming at the tops of their lungs." She smiled mischievously. "He wouldn't be the only one."

"Wha….?"

"Of course, Yuffie isn't quite strong enough to go through steel doors…but wooden ones are her cup of tea…."

She left the words hanging in the air as she went to tell Cid that they needed another door put up.

--------------------------------::----------------------------------------::-----------------------

Yuffie was afraid of thunderstorms. No, I recant that statement. Yuffie was _**terrified **_of thunderstorms.

Roll-up-into-a-blanket-under-the-bed-with-a-flashlight-and-a-dozen-shuriken-and-hope-that-the-storm-will-pass-without-engaging-you-in-battle-because-you-will-surely-lose terrified.

She didn't know why; only that with every clap of thunder and every bolt of lightening that made itself known her heartbeat increased by three. There was only so much of it she could handle, there was only so much she could take before snapping. Finally, drawing a ragged breath, she was ready.

She jumped on the bed and issued a challenge to the thunderstorm:

_**"I am THE great ninja YUFFIE! Take me on if you DARE!"**_

And with that she ran hurriedly through her door, not pausing to breathe until she threw herself on Squall's bed.

Which, surprisingly, was empty. "This is a first…he's always he re when there's a storm…." She had, of course, broken through countless doors in the past and flung herself on his bed, only to find him with his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. She growled.

"He's ALWAYS here…."

Sighing, she wrapped herself up in his covers, and prayed that she would gain courage to fight against the evil minions of the universe of Thundareaian without his help.

And she would.

Later.

When she was older.

Didn't she deserve a break?

She was, after all, the great ninja Yuffie.

…And that was some pretty scary lightening.

----------------------::--------------------------------------::-----------------------------------

Green eyes were lit up in the darkness by a bolt of lightening, and a brunette smiled semi-evilly.

"Soon. My experiment will be complete soon. Muahagigglehahagiggleha."

"Aerith, did you say something?"

"No, nothing Cloud."

"You know it's not right to mess with them like this. They'll probably be angry."

"But you were the one that planned it!"

He smiled sheepishly, and she hugged him, glad that this Cloud didn't like girls who barged through steel doors.

_A.N. It would have been perfect if I'd left it at the last-first two lines…bleh. W/e. I hope someone liked it….it's been sitting around in my com files for months now…and I believe that Sora and the gang will appear sometime soon….if anyone likes this, I mean. lol I picture Yuffie as kind of silly, so Thundareaian would make sense. And Leon…would probably go on with it, just to appease her._


	2. And the Plot thickeneth

_**Mission Impossible:  
The Ninja and the King**_

_A.N. So…here's the next part…I really have no idea how long this will be…No sign of Sora…yet…And I don't know what world this is in…I guess count it as AU._

**Disclaimer: I equal no own.**

Leon was well aware that he was being missed; if the thunder had not made it clear then the yell that was surely made from the ninja's room did. He shook his head. He was completely away from the house and could still make out some nonsense about 'taking on the great ninja Yuffie.'

He sighed. She was probably curled up in his blankets, scared out of her mind. But he couldn't stop his patrol of the town just because there was a frightened nineteen-year old who relied solely on him to help her vanquish the evil minions of Thundareaian probably wondering, horror-stricken, where the knight of Mera, with his powerful Geleta sphere that encompassed all lightening and thunder was. In his absence she would surely be taken captive by the evil lords of the three Thundareaian kingdoms and forced to eat Jell-O.

He groaned. "She's rubbing off on me…."

"_**SQUUAAAAAAALLL!**__**"**_

"Damn."

-----------------------::-----------------------------------::-----------------------------------

Yuffie wasn't afraid of anything. Really, she wasn't. Except thunderstorms. And broccoli. And bunnies. But she really, truly, absolutely was _not _afraid of spiders. Especially ones that had fifty gigantic, humongous, giant green eyes, and eighty-bazillion hairy legs.

The spider scurried over her-er-Squall's- covers and up the wall next to her. Yuffie felt that this was the perfect time to scream. So she did.

"_**SQUUAAAAAAALLL!**_"

Nothing happened.

"_**SQUUAAAAAAALLL!**_"

Zip, zilch, nada.

"_**SQUUUUAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!**_"

"_**WHAT**_?!"

She pouted and pointed toward the wall.

"Spider."

He moved toward the wall, intent on smashing it, when she spoke again, with child-like reprove in her voice. "Cup."

He sighed. "Yes, my lady. And don't call me Squall."

------------------------------::-----------------------------------------::-------------------------

Aerith giggle-mauahahaed again, and Cloud expressed his great discomfort of being in a closet so close to the wall that the spider had climbed.

"Oh, you baby. It's only a little spider. Leon will get it soon."

Cloud choked out something about eight-bazillion eggs and gigantic diapers. Or so it sounded like to Aerith. She decided that some how, some way, she had to get him out of the closet. NOW.

"Okay, shh, shh, calm down, and do as I say, m'kay?"

She was prepared for battle.

_  
A.N. Yeah…it's short….but at least it's an update, hmm? Now, click the little button, m'kay? Or…you know, don't. I'll just be here, waiting. And waiting….And waiting…._


End file.
